A New Generation
by Dance Heart 4 A Dozen
Summary: This will start Albus Potters 1st year though it will be a mixture of other Next Generation experiences too, though it will mostly follow that class. You have to have read the Epilogue to understand some references. Rose/Scorpius eventually. Rose and Albus are Gryffindors Scorpius is a Slytherin. Previously named What It's Actually Like Nineteen Years Later.
1. Potters on the Train

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Scholastic or Bloomsbury. The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Albus and Rose walked along the train corridor, pulling their heavy trunks. Upon finding an empty compartment they stored their things away.

"I can't wait to get there, I want to see if it's as great as everyone says," Rose said sitting down.

"I just want to find out what house I'm in," Albus replied, worried. Despite what his father had said to him he was still nervous. He knew his brother would tease him if he ended up in Slytherin.

"I'm striving for Gryffindor, of course, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. At least Victoire would be there with me." Rose said.

"And Molly," Albus said, smirking.

"Ugh, true. I love Molly but she's too obsessed with school." Rose admitted.

"And you're not obsessed?" Albus joked

"Shut up, Al!" Rose said while laughing. Every member of the Potter-Weasley clan had attended primary school. Their parents said it would prepare them for Hogwarts and be an all-around good experience, but the kids just thought they were too lazy to teach their children themselves.

The compartment door opened and a head popped in.

"Can my sister and I sit with you guys, everywhere else is full?" the mystery girl asked.

"Sure, come in!" Rose said excitedly.

"Thanks," she said, "Come on Bec!"

The girl's sister, Bec, had dark brown hair, so unlike her sister's vibrant red. After putting their things away, they sat next to each other.

"I'm Hayley Lewis, and this is Becca. We're twins." The redheaded girl said, while smiling.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said the girls, turning to look at the boy in the compartment. He was looking out the window lost in thought.

Rose kicked him, "Huh," he said. Rose gestured towards the two girls.

"Oh, I'm Albus Potter, sorry about that."

Hayley giggled, Becca nudged her and said "It's alright, I'm Becca and she's Hayley. What were you thinking about?"

"The Sorting, most likely" Rose said while smirking. Al grimaced, it was true.

The twins looked confused. "What's that?" Becca asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your parents must not be magical, right?" Rose asked. Hayley nodded.

"The Sorting is how you get into a certain house at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Albus's face contorted slightly at the last name.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Hayley asked with wide eyes.

"Don't listen to him, it doesn't matter. Just make friends where you are, make friends in other houses too. I hear with that if you have good friends you'll have good times…" Rose said. Al soon lost track of the conversation. He looked out the window again wondering and worrying.

_~discidium~_

James laughed while watching his cousins run around the compartment. A new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes item had gotten loose and was causing havoc throughout the compartment. The twins, Roxanne and Fred Weasley were jumping form seat to seat trying to catch the item.

Roxanne jumped of the seat and finally snagged the thing and quickly stuffed it inside her empty owl's cage.

"Haha! I win, Freddie!" Roxanne said smugly.

"Damn it!" Fred said sadly.

"Wait, that was all just a game?" James asked smile widening. "You let it out on purpose?"

"No," Roxanne said sitting down "Letting it out was an accident,"

"But we figured might as well have some fun while trying to grab it again." Fred said while copying his sister's actions. "How did you beat me?" He asked, stunned.

"Easy, she's a chaser. Right, Roxi?" James said

"Absolutely, you see chasers catch things while beaters just hit them away," Roxi explained.

"Oh, shut up"

"So, what is that thing anyway?" James asked gesturing to the rattling owl cage.

"I honestly don't know," Roxanne said. "It wasn't store ready yet"

"So you just decided to take the potentially dangerous experiment to Hogwarts"

"No, man, she said it called out to her and she just had to take it." Fred laughed.

"Hey! It was just sitting there on the counter, it looked like fun!" Roxi defended herself over the laughter.

"Well I thought it was. I liked when it put make-up on you, Fred, you looked hot." James smirked. Roxanne started laughing as her brother turned slightly pink.

"Hey, look. There goes Head Girl Victoire." Fred said to change the subject. It worked.

"You'll never guess who I saw her snogging a couple minutes ago!" James exclaimed wildly.

"Teddy" Roxanne replied picking at her nails.

**A/N: Okay. So please, please review. Also I do not appreciate shoot downs though constructive criticism is welcome. If you're going to tell me something I did wrong please tell me how to fix it to eliminate problems**

**Love, Dance Heart 4 a dozen**


	2. Weasleys and Others on the Train

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Scholastic or Bloomsbury. The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Fred and James looked at Roxanne.

"How did you know that?" James demanded.

"I'm a girl; she knew I was trustworthy and that I wouldn't make a big deal out of it like you are." She answered frowning at her nails.

"Lily's a girl, she didn't know."

"Lily's nine. She still thinks that boys are gross."

"They're two years apart, Victoire's still in school. How would they even date?" Fred asked looking confused.

"I imagine Teddy will come down on Hogsmede weekends," Roxi smiled "Which we get to go on now."

The three launched into conversation about where they would go and what they would do.

_~discidium~_

Victoire walked down the corridor looking for her friends. "Where are they?" she muttered. Finally, at the end of the train, she saw Holly and Cassie talking, she entered smiling.

"Victoire!" They yelled running to hug her.

"I can't believe you were gone the whole summer!" Cassie said. Cassie was a tall, skinny, brunette beauty. She was every boy's dream, but she didn't date. Like a true Ravenclaw, she concentrated on her studies and friendships, deciding to worry about a boyfriend later.

"Yeah! And why didn't you write us?" Holly glared through her square frame glasses.

"Sorry, our owl is too old to be going to France with us. I hadn't seen my grandparents or Aunt Gabrielle in seven years; it was great to catch up." Victoire responded.

"One of them must own an owl?" Cassie argued.

Victoire sighed "Aunt Gabrielle was constantly using hers to speak to her husband, who was working in Russia, and my grandparent's owl just died."

"You can't have just gotten back today"

"No, you're right, Cass," A light blush started to creep up "I got back home about three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you write then?" Holly frowned.

"Because she was too busy snogging," said a blonde girl at the compartment door, she walked in.

"Good to see you too, Audrey. How was your summer?" Cassie said sarcastically. Audrey ignored her, still looking at Victoire who face was now trademark Weasley red, which was very red, by the way.

"When were you going to tell us you were dating Teddy Lupin?" Audrey asked. Victoire shrugged slightly looking down at her shoes."

"What!" Holly exclaimed.

"How did you know they were dating, Audrey?" Cass asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't see, actually. They were snogging on the platform, then some 12 year old interrupted them—"

"He's my cousin. And he's 13." Victoire interrupted.

"Whatever," Audrey said. "Teddy said something, you two went back to previous doings, and the kid scampered."

"Why would you date him, Tori? He has blue hair…" Holly trailed off as Audrey and Victoire started glaring at her.

"It's only blue sometimes," Victoire defended "And anyway, he's a great guy and I love his blue hair."

"He makes Vic happy, and that's all that matters." Audrey spoke up. "He does make you happy, right?"

Victoire smiled largely "Yeah, he does" she said this with so much force there was no doubt.

"Then I'm happy for you, even if his hair is terrible"

The four girls laughed.

_~discidium~_

Lucy Weasley chucked a yellowish Bertie Botts bean at her sister, Molly, it landed in her black hair. Molly didn't notice and continued reading. Frowning, Lucy tossed a black bean this time. The bean hit Molly on her forehead and she jumped, looking up. The redhead next to Molly promptly burst out laughing. Lucy smiled at the difference of her sister's and her cousin's reactions.

"I was trying to study, Lucy" Molly complained, scowling.

"Why? School hasn't started yet,"

"Because, Dominique, I got an O in Potions while Molly got an E," Lucy smirked.

"LUCY!" Molly yelled while Dominique snorted "You promised you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Hey, calm down, Molls*. It's only Dominique,"

"But now it's going to spread!"

"Molly, I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." Dominique said.

"Why is it so important that no one knows I scored higher than you?" Lucy asked starting to get mad.

"Because, I'm supposed to be the smart twin!"

"Hey"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"HEY!" Dominique yelled causing the sisters to look at her. "You are both going to be in the class and everyone has different strengths. So can we just move on and enjoy the ride?"

"Sure, Domi." Molly sighed putting the book away then turning to Lucy "Later, Luce?"

"Yeah, sure" Lucy replied. "You hear from Benjamin, Domi, I forgot to ask you."

"No," Domi said scowling.

"So, he kissed you, and didn't bother to write later?" Molly scoffed.

"Exactly, I even wrote him before I left, I didn't get a reply." Dominique frowned

The sister looked at each other, forgetting their own problems, then turned back and said together "So, what are you gonna do?"

_~discidium~_

Scorpius was sitting alone in his compartment; thinking about his father's parting words. "Write after the sorting". The sorting… he was completely clueless to what would happen. His mother and father had honored the tradition of not telling how it occurs.

Scorpius remembered something else from the platform, something his father didn't think he saw, his father's nod toward a red haired and a black haired man. Scorpius wondered who they were and more importantly who were the boy and girl by them that looked about his age. Maybe he could find them and sit with them instead of being alone. But would they accept? Should he wander about looking?

As the questions were racing through his mind, two girls entered the compartment.

"Hey cuz," one said smirking at Scorpius. He looked up.

Seeing the bangs of the familiar speaker he said "Hello Katelynn," turning to other he said "Hello McKayla".

Katelynn and McKayla Harper were identical twins the only difference between the blondes were Katelynn's bangs. Scorpius's mum and their mum were sisters. Katelynn was the talker between the two. McKayla barely talked to anyone that wasn't family. If she was in a room of only her sister and parents she wouldn't hold back. Add another member of the family such as an Aunt and her communications would decrease. The family was worried about what would happen at Hogwarts.

"So, did your dad make a big deal about upholding family pride and being sorted into Slytherin?" Katelynn asked.

"No, he just told me to write him after it." Scorpius replied.

"Ours said that too. Mum just hugged us and whispered that it didn't matter. Did Aunt Astoria say that?"

"No," he answered turning to look out the window again.

"Oh," Katelynn said awkwardly. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Mum said if we needed a hand with anything we should ask Joseph Nott and Ariel Zambini." Scorpius informed.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" McKayla asked quietly, shyly.

"Slytherin, al Malfoys have been in Slytherin" Scorpius replied.

"Now, which house do you want to be in?" Katelynn asked.

Scorpius though for a moment, "I honestly don't know."

_~discidium~_

Joseph Nott and Ariel Zambini were talking about the new classes they were taking this year as it was their third. Lucas Goyle was eating a chocolate frog happily.

"I heard Professor Vector doesn't hand out much homework," Ariel said.

"Good," Joseph responded. "Any idea what others are doing?"

"No not really, I believe Louisa Flint is doing Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Are Weasleys and Potter going to be in Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?"

"I heard, Roxanne Weasley is doing Arithmancy, and her brother and Potter will be doing Rune. Then all three will be in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Fantastic," Joseph groaned.

"What are you doing, Lucas?"

"Divination and Runes" he grumbled turning back to his candy.

"This is gonna be a great year. I can feel it," Ariel smiles.

_~discidium~_

Alice and Annabeth Longbottom walked into the compartment Charlotte Jones and Sarah Smith were sitting in.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "How was your summer?"

"Boring," Charlotte answered. "It sucks being the only magical one in the whole town. And it's hard to create stories about what I learned and what did for fun." She frowned.

"You can stay over next summer." Alice said, than added. "That is if you don't mind staying with your professor."

"I might take you up on that one. Your dad seems cool enough."

"So are you two excited to go to Hogsmede this year?" Sarah asked.

"Duh!" They both said.

"I wish I could come too" Annabeth said sadly. The four girls were best friends, but Alice and Charlotte were third years while Annabeth and Sarah were second.

"We'll bring you back lots of goodies." Charlotte assured.

"I wonder if any guys will ask you to go with them." Sarah said.

Alice rolled her eyes as her sister smirked and said "Alice is already dating James Potter." Charlotte and Sarah turned to her.

"Our dads are friends so we hang out during summers. Sometimes Fred and Roxanne are with us, but they spend a lot of summer in their dad's store. Plus we live within walking distance of each other, so why not?" Alice explained.

"_Do _you like him?" Charlotte asked.

"He's my friend. I play Quidditch with him and his family" She turned to her sister "as do you and frank. So do you like Albus? Does Frank like Lily?" Charlotte and Sarah laughed.

"Firstly, no, I do not like Al, not in that way. Secondly, ew. Frankie is fourteen and Lily is nine." Alice laughed.

"That's only six people. Not much of a game." Charlotte says.

"We invite the Weasleys too. If everyone comes, Team 1 is James, Roxanne, Albus, Dominique, Rose, Frank, and I. Team 2 is Lucy, Lily, Victoire, Fred, Hugo, Louis, and Annabeth."

"And as Ginny Potter used to play for the Harpies, we get to use their practice pitch when they aren't using it. If we can't get everyone there either parents will play or we'll play without certain positions." Annabeth said following her sister's explanation.

"Wow," Charlotte said. "Would there be an open position next summer for me?"

"Yeah, Victoire's 17 so she is not going to play next year, she'll be working."

"Speaking of Quidditch," Sarah says looking at Annabeth. "Gryffindor has an open Keeper position. Are you gonna try out?"

"Of course!" Annabeth smiles then frowns "Do you think Leanne will choose me? I'm only second year…"

_~discidium~_

Emily Finnegan walked down the train looking at the occupants. She only recognized about half of them. Passing a compartment with 4th years Louis Weasley, Frank Longbottom, and Amelia McMillian inside it, she wondered how much farther they would be.

About 5 minutes later she walked into a compartment with two new prefects inside snogging. Emily smiled. She knew this would happen soon, but firstly she needed to interrupt what looked like a fairly decent snog.

"Caroline! Matt!" She said. The two didn't seem to hear her.

"Caroline Thomas! Matthew McMillian!" she tried slightly louder.

She rolled her eyes before producing a high pitched shriek. That got through to them.

"Why'd you do that, Em?" Caroline asked somehow looking both happy and angry.

"Prefect's Meeting, you're both late." She stated like it was obvious.

"Oh," They both blushed.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's go."

_~discidium~_

The train had stopped and students were pouring out. They found carriages or left to the boats with Hagrid. It was a warm night and a good one for the first years. Rose, Albus, Hayley, ad Becca sat in their boat feeling nervous but excited as they got their first glance at the castle of Hogwarts.

***Molls and Luce are pronounced like Molly and Lucy without the Y. **

**A/N: This is the longest thing I have ever written its only 7 pages but give me a break I'm 13. I hoped to have this up earlier but I had this overnight week-long volleyball camp, then I stayed in Tennessee with my Aunt for the week of 4****th**** of July then yesterday my brother went "missing". We live 5 minutes away from Lake Michigan, so he went to the beach, saying he would be home by seven. He wasn't home by nine and my mom and I went to the beach to look for him because people drown in that lake every day and he's not the greatest swimmer. We found him and he's safe, Thank God.**

**Anyways thanks for reading I want to get the next chapter up soonish. It probably won't be as long but I felt the need to introduce everyone PLEASE PLEASE review**

**Love Ya!**

**Dance Heart 4 A Dozen **


	3. The Sorting

**A/N Hi! Long time no see! I forgot I wrote this but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I am in NO WAY stealing Ms. Rowling's work. All of my writing does not make me money. I'm just a High School Freshman in an Honors Literature class…**

**CHAPTER 3**

The first years filed into the entrance hall and a tall woman with blonde hair walked up to them.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said, smiling at the large man. He smiled and nodded before leaving the group of small students. "Follow me," She led the group of nervous and wonderstruck students out of the entrance hall and into a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor Clearwater. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before it starts you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be something like your family inside Hogwarts. While we urge you to make friends with students in different houses, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep I your house dormitory, and spend free time in the common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has its own History and each has produced great witches and wizards. Triumph at Hogwarts will earn your house points and rule-breaking will lose them. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments, in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Good Luck to all of you and please wait quietly." Then she turned and left the chamber.

The young students were obviously nervous. Professor Clearwater was only gone a few moments but nobody said a word. When she returned she told them to make a line and follow her into the great hall.

The doors of the great hall opened at once as they approached it. Upon walking in mouths fell open and eyes grew wide as the new students took in the sight of the magnificent hall and the enchanted ceiling. They made their way to a stool with a slightly burned and awfully ragged looking hat. This worn hat began to sing:

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see, **

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head **

**The Sorting Hat can't see, **

**So try me on and I will tell you **

**Where you ought to be**

**To Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor**

**Where the bravest were prized beyond the rest**

**To fair Ravenclaw, from glen**

**Where the cleverest would always be the best**

**To sweet Hufflepuff, from a valley broad,**

**Where hard-workers are most worthy of admission**

**Or To Shrewd Slytherin, from fen**

**Where they love those of great ambition.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**I've never yet been wrong,**

**I'll have a look inside your mind**

**And tell you where you'll belong!**

The hall clapped while some of the first years looked very relieved.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor Clearwater said. "JANE BARNARD"

A girl with dark blond hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on, it fell past her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The table on the right cheered for Jane as she sat down.

"ADELINE BARRYMORE"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"MIKE BELBY"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Hanna Boot" became the first Ravenclaw and "Ryan Eisenher" became the first Gryffindor.

"KATELYNN HARPER"

"SLYTHERIN"

"MCKAYLA HARPER"

"SLYTHERIN"

The Lewis sisters' anxiety was growing, knowing that they would be up in just a few minutes.

"JACKSON KENT"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"BECCA LEWIS" Becca smiled at her sister before walking up to the hat. Three minutes later it yelled,

"RAVENCLAW"

"HAYLEY LEWIS" Becca focused her attention and crossed her fingers as she watched Hayley walk up to the stool. Becca and Hayley locked eyes for a split second before the hat fell over her eyes.

The hat took about 45 seconds before yelling "GRYFFINDOR" Hayley smiled but was disappointed as she walked over to the cheering table.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY"

He walked up feeling anxious. What would his father say if he wasn't in Slytherin? The hat took a while to decide, almost seven minutes before "Slytherin" was yelled out.

Albus Potter watched the blonde boy sit, growing more nervous by the second. He scanned the Gryffindor table and saw his brother cheer as "Lisa Olsen" took her seat at the table. "Angela Platt" went to Ravenclaw.

"ALBUS POTTER" he walked up and placed the hat on his head with trembling hands. He dully noticed a voice hissing in his ear but was too nervous to pay attention. He only came out of his stupor when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

The table applauded as Al smiled and took a seat next to Hayley. He looked over to see James with a smile as he winked at Al.

The sorting continued with Peter Ross going to Ravenclaw and Chloe Sullivan, Chase Simpson and Collin Tunt got to join Hayley, Lisa, Al, Ryan, and Andrew Modat at the Gryffindor table.

"ROSE WEASLEY"

Albus watched as the redhead put the hat on and beamed after the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR"

Rose smiled and hurried to sit down next to her cousin "we did it" she whisper to him before turning to watch Jared Zambini get sorted into Slytherin and Professor Clearwater pick up the Hat and stool.

_~discidium~_

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the students quieted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said "Please enjoy the feast." The tables filled with food and the chatter sprung up.

"Hi!" A petite girl with short, spikey blonde hair said, "My name is Chloe."

"Hey, I'm Rose"

"Hayley" She turned to another girl "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry," The girl with light brown curls said "I'm Lisa Olsen"

"Are you related to that boy who just got sorted into Ravenclaw? James?"

"Yes, we're not twins though; we have a nine months age difference. It'll be weird not being in the same class as him."

"My twin, Becca, is also in Ravenclaw. I know how you feel." The two girls smiled at each other in understanding.

"Rose, how do you too know each other? Any siblings?" Chloe asked about Albus, she had seen rose whisper to him during the sorting.

"Who Al?" the black haired boy looked up from his plate. "He's my cousin, but I do have a little brother."

"Hi, I'm Albus." The two girls said their names.

"Do you have any siblings, Albus?" Chloe asked once again.

"Yes, James, he's a third year. And Lily, she's nine."

"How about you, Chloe?" Rose asked while taking a bit of her delicious steak.

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"Join the club." A boy with brown chin-length hair interrupted, causing the other boys on that side look over too. "I'm Collin"

Introductions were done once again and the five new Gryffindor boys started talking about Quidditch and explaining it to Chris.

Lisa sighed enviously at the two redheads across from her; she'd always wanted red hair. When she told them Hayley smiled and said thanks while Rose threw her head back and laughed.

"I hate my hair!" she exclaimed.

"I think it's pretty" Chloe sided with Lisa. Rose laughed again before rolling her eyes and thanking the girls.

The girls continued to talk about families and classes until. Professor McGonagall stood up for her end of feast speech.

Rose, Hayley, Lisa, and Chloe all picked a bed in the warm dormitory. Hayley was on the bed at the end with Rose next to her. She got up and took off her shoes and got into the bed, as she lay she smiled, excited to start living her life as a witch.

_~discidium~_

_Dear Mum, Dad, & Hugo,_

_ I got into Gryffindor just like you said I would. I thought I was going to be in Ravenclaw for sure! The common room is amazing. The other girls in my dorm are Hayley, Chloe, and Lisa. Al and I sat with Hayley and her twin sister Becca (a Ravenclaw) on the train and she seems really nice. Lisa seems really smart and she is in love with photography. And Chloe is so upbeat! I can't wait for classes to start tomorrow! Goodnight!_

_ Love from,_

_ Rose Jean Weasley_

_ P.S. Oh! Albus made Gryffindor too! Yay! _

_~discidium~_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I'm a Slytherin. So are McKayla and Katelynn._

_ Hope your well,_

_ Scorpius H. Malfoy_

**A/N Okay please review because I would really like some feedback here! The song was taken from Sorcerer's Stone and Goblet of Fire. I couldn't think of a good song and I didn't want to copy the same exact one so it's a mash-up of the two. My reasoning behind not posting for so long can be summed up in 6 words**

**Ending of summer, starting of school.**

**I just started high school. It's slowly killing me…**

**I'm going to really try to have Ch. 4 up by December 2, 2012 its November 25, 2012 **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. First Day Back

It was breakfast of the first day of classes. The Heads of Houses were walking down their tables handing out class schedules. The enchanted ceiling of the great hall shone with the promise of a sunny and beautiful day. Students were happily chatting and laughing; friends were catching up and quizzing each other about their summers, groups of lost first years would walk in late every now and again. Other firsties had enough sense to get up in time for their prefects to walk them down.

Professor Neville Longbottom walked along the Gryffindor table and about midway he stopped and muttered "Weasley… Weasley…" as he flipped to the back of the stack. He smiled as he drew out two slips of paper.

"There you go," he said as he handed them to the red-heads.

"Thank you," they said in unison grinning at the familiar man. He continued walking down the table.

"Arithmancy, Defense, Potions, Runes, and Transfiguration today" Lucy said while absentmindedly buttering her toast.

"Ew… hard day!" Dominique complained. "Molly has the same, right?"

"Yup" Lucy said and glanced up to see Molly sitting talking to a brunette first year at the Ravenclaw table.

"What was the deal with the O.W.L. thing?" Domi asked hesitantly.

"Molly thinks that she has to beat me at all thing school because she's in Ravenclaw." Lucy rolled her eyes. "We even told dad that we got the same potions grade."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"I don't know… I got a lower Runes grade than her and dad was still happy for me." Lucy sighed, "She just always has to be better than me."

"Have you talked to Benjamin yet?" Lucy changed the subject away from her sibling quarrels.

"No, we just got here. I haven't even seen him yet." Dominique answered allowing the change.

"Well, here's your chance. BENJAMIN!" Lucy yelled catching the sight of the tall blonde. He looked over and saw the redheaded cousins. He smiled and walked over to them. Dominique glared at her housemate before turning to smile at Benjamin.

"Hello Benjamin!" Lucy said.

"Hello Lucy" he turned to Dominique "Hey"

"Hey," she smiled shyly "How was your summer Ben?"

"Pretty cool, I know that you went to France. How was that?"

"Amazing!" Dominique lit up. "Have you ever been there?"

"No, but it sounds really cool. I want to go to the Mulan Rouge."

Dominique scoffed. "No, Mulan Rouge is good but a little touristy. There's a lot of other places that are WAY more authentic. And the Louvre museum is always worth visit…"

She prattled on while Benjamin listened intently with a small smile. Neither noticed when Lucy slipped away from the table. At the doors of the Great Hall she looked back at the two, who were now laughing, and smiled her work here was done.

_~discidium~_

Albus, Rose and Hayley walked into the dungeons, their first lesson was potions. Albus and Rose were informing Hayley on the Potions professor, Horace Slughorn.

"He's been here since forever. He taught McGonagall." Al said, "He retired for a while but came back. He taught my parents for a couple years."

"He's head of Slytherin but he's harmless." Rose piped up "He has this 'Slug Club'. He'll invite you for dinner parties if you come from an important family or you're really good at potions or you impress him in some other way. Apparently they are almost impossible to get out of."

"Do you think that you'll be in the club? Hayley asked.

"Yes" Albus said "My brother is in it and both of my parents were. And almost all the Weasleys are in it. James tries to get out, but he never can."

"My mom was in it too. The Weasleys and the Potters are part of the 'important families' category." Rose explained.

"Why? What's so special about your families?" Hayley asked before quickly adding. "I mean no offense but—"

Rose laughed, "None taken, our families played a huge part in ending the last war. I'll explain more tonight."

Slughorn entered the room and Albus and Rose watched in amusement as their new friend's eyes grew wide and suppressed a giggle at the sight of the large, walrus-like potions professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," He said. "I am Professor Slughorn." He wrote his name of the board. "I will take role now."

"Mike Belby?"

"Here"

This continued without excitement until he reached…

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"Here"

"Draco & Astoria's boy?"

"Yes sir"

Slughorn looked at him for another moment then continued with "Alexandra Nott".

"Albus Potter?" Slughorn looked up excitedly.

"Here,"

"Well, you're just the spitting image of your father! How is he? And Mrs. Potter?"

"Good, both are good."

"Wonderful, I must write soon. Your father was an excellent potions student! I hope that you can fill his shoes!"

"I hope so too, sir"

Slughorn gave another round of questions at "Rose Weasley".

"Another Weasley? Who might your parents be?"

"Ron and Hermione,"

"Ohhh, two of my favorites, are you the last of the Weasleys that will be coming to Hogwarts for a while?"

"No sir, my younger brother, Hugo, and Albus' little sister, Lily, will start in two years." Rose then added, "Lily is my cousin."

"Oh, I look forward to meeting them!" Slughorn then continued taking role until finally Jared Zambini marked the end.

"Alright. Today we will be making a simple potion to enhance the appearance of your fingernails, just for fun."

I'll let you choose your partners today but expect to have some assigned in the next couple of weeks."

Hayley quickly caught Rose's eye on the word "partners" giving each other the slight smirk that universally meant "you're my partner". Albus paired up with his housemate Collin while the other Gryffindor boys created a group of three. The Harper twins were together as were Chloe and Lisa who were in the process of setting up their caldron. Scorpius Malfoy and Jared Zambini decided to work together leaving Alexandra Nott and Mike Belby.

_~discidium~_

Hayley was glad Rose had agreed to be her partner. It seemed pretty simple. Just follow the instructions and add the right ingredients… like cooking, just follow the recipe.

"Okay, what do we do first?" Rose asked.

"Umm…" Hayley checked her book, "We bring the caldron to a boil." She reached down to turn the knob that would start the fire. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it already boiling.

Rose noticed her reaction, smiled and said "Magic." Hayley laughed.

The two redheads worked well together. Rose ended up laughing at Hayley's reactions to magical substances quite a bit. Hayley knew that she wasn't being mean so she joined in most of the time. They were working peacefully when a scream broke through the room.

Scorpius Malfoy and Jared Zambini's potion had exploded! It wasn't doing them any harm but Scorpius was covered in lavender goo. Rose turned around to find a very guilty looking Albus Potter. Malfoy seemed to notice too.

"YOU!" He pointed, "You did this!"

"I didn't mean too! I accidentally set my hand down on the scale and the unicorn horn bits went flying." Albus defended.

"Oh, I'm sure it was on purpose! You—"

"Boys! What happened here?!"

"Potter sabotaged my potion!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"I believe you Albus." Slughorn raised his wand and the potion disappeared from all caldrons and all over Malfoy. "It is time to go pack up."

Everyone watched as Malfoy quickly and angrily stuffed his things into his bag and hurried from the room with the Harper twins close behind.

Albus left the room with Rose and Hayley and as soon as he left the room he said something that made Hayley go "AL!"

Rose ignored her cousin and said "That was a good first lesson don't ya think Hayley?

_~discidium~_

Victoire sat taking notes while Professor Clearwater rattled on. She was discussing N.E.W.T.s. The eldest Weasley sighed this was her 3rd class today and they all spent half the lesson talking about the hardest test of her school career.

She looked over her notes and noticed they were the same as the previous classes. She looked up and saw that the professor was sitting behind her desk.

Victoire dipped her quill in ink and started to doodle absentmindedly. She decided to draw a picture of Teddy. Victoire was quite good at sketching. She lovingly drew her boyfriend as the class continued.

As she finished, Professor Clearwater was wrapping up her speech. Her parchment was slowly slid away from her a Holly scribbled "Cute!" in the corner. Victoire turned to her friend and smiled while mouthing "Thank you."

_~discidium~_

Alice slightly expected what had happened in potions class.

Slughorn took role as usual announced that he would assign partners.

"Roxanne Weasley and Charlotte Jones"

Roxanne turned in her seat to smile at Charlotte behind her who smiled back. Everybody loved Roxanne it was difficult not to with her good sense of humor and big heart.

"Frederick Weasley and Ezra Yagrit"

A shadow of a grimace passed over Fred's face and Alice had to fight down a giggle. Ezra was the most boring kid in the year. He wasn't into sports or games or even collecting anything other than perfect grades. He was only ever seen doing school work, sleeping, and eating.

"James Potter and Alice Longbottom" Alice smiled because she knew that James was good at this class while she happened to take after her father.

Slughorn matched more people and wrote directions on the board while Alice grabbed her stuff and went to sit by James.

"Hello," He said cheerfully.

"Hi, I hope you know what you're getting into James…"

"Don't worry I know about you lack of potions skills. "

"Good."

_~discidium~_

There was a note pinned on the bulletin board once everyone got back from dinner it read:

**GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM**

**TRYOUTS**

**Needed: Keeper**

**Open Tryouts for: Beaters & Chasers**

**No first years please**

**TRYOUTS ON SATURDAY AT 1PM**

**Thank You—Captain LeAnn Wood**

Buzzing with excitement of pending tryouts, the common room was alive. LeAnn flitted around telling last year's players that it was highly unlikely that they would be cut this year.

Albus was thumbing through his transfiguration book, sitting on the sofa, when his brother plopped down beside him.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Pretty good, yours?

"Good. Alice was a klutz in Potions though she knocked our potions off the table and it got all over Slughorn" James was smiling and so was Al, "We must have done the potion wrong because I don't think that a dozen roses sprouting out of the ears was the intended product…"

Albus laughed, "What did you do?"

"I was the perfect gentleman I picked them handed one to each girl in the class" James laughed. "Alice was mortified though. Her face was so red. Slughorn must've been in a good mood though, he let it go."

"A potion exploded in our class today too…"

"What happened?"

"I accidentally launched about 3 lbs. of unicorn horn into Scorpius Malfoy's potion…"

James laughed at his little brother. "You know Dad and Draco Malfoy were enemies in school?"

"Really?"

"Yup, fought every time they saw each other. Any other mishaps?"

"I called Neville 'Professor Neville' in Herbology."

"That's gonna spread now."

"That's about it."

"Well," James said as he got up, "You should come watch try-outs Saturday. Their fun to watch too. Half of the people have no clue of what they are doing…"

"Sure, why not?"

"See ya, bro."

_**Authors note: SOOOOOOO how was it? I know I'm a lousy updater but I'm trying to be better! Anyway Please review and favorite and/or subscribe!**_

_**Love DH4AD**_

_**Disclaimer: Fill in blank. **_____

_**REVIEW**_

\/

\/


End file.
